


A Little Bit Of Fun

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Could you please write Burt finding Kurt and Blaine’s dirty text messages and has a talk with them and they get really cute and flustered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Fun

There's an assortment of giggling and moaning coming from upstairs, Burt's aware of it.

He's a reasonable man, and he knows Blaine's family is going away for the weekend and it'll be the first time this summer the boys aren't practically attached at the hip. So even though he has a 'door stays open policy' he knows they they're going to miss each other and they're having a last...moment together. Whatever that entails. He'd rather not know.

When Blaine and Kurt stumble downstairs hand-in-hand twenty minutes later, looking absolutely disheveled- Blaine's bow tie has frayed edges as if it's been _ripped_ off-Burt says nothing of it.

"You and your folks have a good time in Columbus, Blaine," he says.

Finally ripping his eyes away from Kurt, Blaine offers a polite smile. "I'm sure we will, thank you. I'm going to miss you so much," he whispers, turning back to Kurt.

"I'll miss you, too," Kurt whispers and when he leans in for a kiss Blaine maneuvers his head to the side so Kurt's lips land on his cheek, knowing Burt is eyeing them closely.

"Goodbye Hummel family!" He shouts and gives a royal wave- god where does this kids _come from_ -and ushers himself out the door.

                                                                                                                    ***

Honestly, what is with kids today and their technology, Burt thinks as he jams his fingers against a keypad. Kurt had insisted of industrializing the shop, and in tow had replaced every old phone ("Really dad, a _rotary_?") with some sort of tablet hullabaloo he doesn't get.

He'd really hate to borrow Kurt's phone. Ever since Blaine left the kid has been practically glued to it, typing like a madman. In actuality, it's almost as if Blaine never left. The kid's only been gone for six days and Kurt's been practically glued to his phone ever since. At the grocery store, the garage when he's on break, constantly.

"Kurt, bud, can I borrow your phone? I need to order new parts," he questions, walking into the living room where his son is persistently typing, Moulin Rogue in the background.

"Oh umm, can it wait? I'm texting Blaine we're-our movie is on," he motions towards the television.

"It really can't. I need these parts as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay," Kurt says, reluctantly closing out of his text messages and handing his phone over.

                                                                                                                     ***

There's an insistent bling noise in Burt's ear notifying a message. He feels a migraine coming on when he hangs up on the supplier, and he's about to go up to Kurt's room and give him his phone back when he reads:

_From Blaine (5:48pm)_  
Kurt? Where are you???

_From Blaine (5:50pm)_  
Kurt? Are you there?

Oh god, Burt thinks, is he okay? Blaine's a good kid, he doesn't want to see him hurt. He's about to call him for reassurance, but something catches his eye and he begins scrolling up.

_To Blaine (5:33pm)_  
Moulin Rogue is on and it made me think of you  <3 What're you up to?

_From Blaine (5:34pm)_  
In the hotel bed. Naked. Hard. Thinking about you...

_To Blaine (5:36pm)_  
Oh, really? ;)

_From Blaine (5:37pm)_  
Yes, fuck babe, I miss you so much

_To Blaine (5:40pm)_  
I miss you, too. Wish you were here, I miss touching you

_From Blaine (5:41pm)_  
Fuck, Kurt, are you touching yourself right now?

To Blaine (5:42pm)  
Yes

Well _damn_ , Burt thinks, immediately turning off the phone. He gets it but- they're _kids_. And if they've doing this since Blaine left (he doesn't even want to know how long they've been up to this) then that means Kurt's been having these intimate conversations for days.

And the Hummel men are nothing if not respectful.

                                                                                                                         ***

He decides to talk to both of them. Blaine's been back for two days and he needs to talk to them. That's the responsible parent thing to do- right?.

The door to Kurt's bedroom is open for the first time since Blaine came back- he still doesn't know what the hell they've been doing- and with the best firm fist he can make he knocks on the door. "Boys can I talk to you?"

Blaine removes himself from where he's cuddled up against Kurt's side and sits up straight. "Yeah, Mr. Hummel, is everything okay?"

"Actually it's not," Burt says, sitting down at Kurt's desk. "I understand that you two are very involved and that includes-intimately."

"Oh my god, dad," Kurt says, a florid expression on his face and Blaine just shifts awkwardly.

"We're all adults here," Burt stresses. "And I just wanted to say that I read your- messages and-"

"You did _what_?" Kurt cries and Blaine buries his face in his hands, face pallid. "They were- that was _private_."

"I just want to tell you that I hope you two are being safe-"

"Actually we haven't actually...you know," Blaine interrupts and Kurt glares at him.

"I didn't ask," Burt stresses. "I just think that those conversations should be reserved for in person."

Kurt blushes, looking over at Blaine. "We just missed each other, a lot. We just wanted to have some fun."

As much as Burt loves seeing his son happy, he doesn't want to say for what's to come.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Burt says making his way from the door, and both boys nod silently, face an equal flushed expression.

"I can't believe I just got _another_ sex talk," he hears Kurt say through the closed door.

"It's sweet that he cares so much," Blaine complies, and Burt smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
